


Stepdaddy!

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adding this is a slasher horror twisted love story!, DARK! AGAIN FOLKS READ THE TAGS, Daddy Kink, Dark Reylo, Dark fic!, Dark fuck stepdaddy, Grooming, He is Ben at the end, Horror, If you don’t like don’t read!, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulation, Minor Character Deaths, Murder, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Older Man/Younger Woman, PEOPLE READ THE TAGS! Also this is darkkkkkkk!, Rey is 16, Statutory Rape, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform, This is for Halloween, Underage Sex, changed reys age!, creepy kylo, kylo is 35, kylo is like really obsessed with rey, kylo is reys step father, kylo is very manipulative, major character deaths, read the tags, rey does sort of have a thing for daddy but resist, rey is 19 by the end, seriel killers - Freeform, this is fiction, unhappily ever after, unless it’s to rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Smith has just turned 16 and wants a boyfriend for the first time she’s never even went out on a date! Well with her friends that will change in the new year of school. Despite her new stepfather who happens to be fifteen years younger then her mother and gorgeous with whom she kind of has a thing for but that will change because of where they moved her new school resistance academy is fool of guys that could be a first boyfriend not to mention the two new neighbor girls that are her new friends. Besides she also hates her new stepfather!So she avoids him when she gets a chance!What rey does not know is her daddy is obsessed with her has been for a while and he’s also a killer until he takes her!Adding this if my rey has feelings that some think idk come out of nowhere I will remind some With she had a thing for him when her mom married him but felt guilty about it!





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo and her mother Kira who has been married now for only a year. Were in the front seat. Kylo smiles as he looks at her in the mirror then smiles at her mom. Kira smiles back her blue eyes bright and happy. That was the only difference her and her mother had was they had different colored eyes. Rey had her fathers eyes a hazel color. 

She rolled her eyes chewing her gum as kylo parked the car in the driveway “we are here my girls.” Her mother laughed lightly holding onto kylos arm. After they got out of the car. He smiled down at her mother then looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. Rey hated how her mother fawned all over kylo ren! Kira was engaged to the man only after knowing him for like a month! They really didn’t know this fool she thought!

Reys father had died of cancer five years ago then her mom meant kylo by accident at a restaurant.

She hated him on sight mainly because he was fucking hot! With long black hair that covered his ears and his face was handsome in a non conventional way. He looked like what she often pictured hades would look like are even Darcy, heathcliff, and Rochester from the books she read in the 6th grade. 

Not to mention he was big and muscular and that mouth what was worse was she was insanely attracted to him. He scared her as well especially when he would look at her with a certain weird gleam in his almost black eyes like he wanted to devour her whole. She kept trying to warn her mother that kylo was a creep, especially when he would stand to closely to her and it was like he was breathing her in making her weirdly hot and her wet between her legs. He was in fact the subject of her nightmares she would wake up to her bed sweat soaked and she would be trembling and moaning many nights because of kylo she would get off then cry in shame. After she fingered herself calling out his name! 

She remembered the wedding and him softly kissing her mother. As she stood there in her dress. To the side! She hated it and him! She knew the bastard was making a fool out of her mother somehow! Even though kylo has never actually made a pass at her! 

He danced with her telling her all this nonsense about always wanting a daughter. She remembered what she said with a smirk of satisfaction as kylo pulled her closer then was comfortable smiling at her his dark eyes having a certain look. That gleam that made him the creep he is “Oh yeah my mother is way older then you sir and I’m not a little girl! Who needs a father I had one!” With that rey jerks out of his arms and goes and sets at a table with her cousin Bette. “I take it you don’t like your new father to much rey” Bette says. “No I can’t stand him” Rey pouts. Bette who was her only friend laughs. 

Kylo stares at her his look almost predatory rey shivered and looked away. What a creep she thinks. 

Rey looks up at the house it was nice she turns and goes and gets her things out. As kylo gets everything else helping the movers. She glances over as she sees those muscles flex. She bites her lip heat going between her thighs then she quickly looks away. Before he catches her. Damn it why is he so hot and massive. 

Right then two girls wave with a tall dark haired model looking girl just crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “Hey you must be new!” One of the girls said with cheer. The shorter one all three girls were pretty two of them asian. Rey smiled gesturing to the house. “Yeah me, my mom and stepdad just moved here.” The shorter one held out her hand smiling brightly “welcome to the neighborhood I’m rose.” 

Rey shakes the girls hand then the girl turns “this is my sister Paige and her friend bazine.” Paige smiles “hello” the other girl begrudgingly says “hello”. Then snubs her nose in the air rey just rolls her eyes she’s met girls like this one before thought there shit didn’t stink had a major princess complex. The other one the sister to this rose was at least a little nicer though.

“Well I’m Rey.” Bazine burst out laughing “that’s a guys name.”

She looks at her and says “it’s ray spelled with an e my whole name is reylisse rey for short.” Rey says irritatingly. “Oh alright bazine says. In a I don’t care manor. Paige and bazine were obviously older. Rose just rolls her eyes. Looks at rey and smiles sweetly “don’t worry about them they are seniors.” As if that was the answer to everything. 

“Oh” She laughs a little. As far as rey knew about this place it was a week until school.

Kylo calls out “Rey get in here and help us finish unpacking.” Kylo peaks his head out. Paige and bazine look him over. “Wow your stepfather is hot rey.” She gets uncomfortable “well I have to go nice meeting you.” Rose smiles brightly and waves, rey can’t help but smile back as she walks up the driveway.

Rey goes inside and starts helping her mother unpack. After about an hour everything is unpacked and they sit down to ham sandwich’s and chips. It was decided dinner would be light. Then they watch tv. Kira her mother falls asleep. Rey looks over of course her mother does after her father died her mother has taking to the drink. Kylo wakes her and tells her to go to bed. Softly her mother just wakes drowsy and already drunk! Rey looks on disapproving and rolls her eyes. 

Then her mother smiles at kylo in that certain way. Rey knows that smile it’s the I want to fuck smile. “You coming up baby.”

He smiles back “I will later darling.” Her mother says “okay” and walks upstairs. More like sways drunkenly rey thought bitterly. Rey feels literally sick ugh it makes her want to vomit at the thought of kylo and her mother having sex.

Rey looks at him with a look on her face it was hateful. “What’s the matter sweetheart?” Kylo says sitting close to her. Rey looks at him and says “I only tolerate you because of my mother and the thought of you touching her makes me sick so can you please keep it down since my room is down the hall!” 

Rey gets up to go to bed when kylo suddenly grabs her and pulls her over his lap. Rey almost chokes in shock “first of all sweet girl I’ve had all the lip I’m going to take from you!” Fear goes through her. As he pulls her sleep shorts down and panties and slaps her bottom hard. She cries out then looks back at him in shock. “What the....” she sputters. Then she freezes fear going through her again at his look. It was that same look since she met him!

Kylos eyes are hooded darker and dilated then he slaps her hard on the ass again five more times she bites her lips to keep from screaming. Starting to struggle while across his lap. What’s worse this is turning her on she feels herself getting wet! No she thinks no no no! “Oh my” kylo says his voice husky dark menacing “have you been a bad girl reylisse!” He hissed. As she stilled when his fingers caressed her clit from behind. “Mmmm you have naughty little girl.” 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut tears coming out then she nearly moans as he keeps caressing her then he pulls her up in his lap. All her nightmares and dreams of him coming to light!

Rey’s eyes widen in fright as his hand pulls up her shorts and then goes down the front cupping her little pussy. “P...please stop!” She says trembling in fear and something else. Kylo pretends to think “hmm no sweet girl.” Then his fingers go in her shorts and panties and inside her tight cunt. Rey nearly jumps and screeches “shhh” kylo says “we don’t want your mother to know.” He fingers her it feels good she moans and grinds against his fingers and hard big cock until she climax’s. Moving her hips towards his fingers as she almost screams out her climax, he’s forcing this she thinks the bastard he’s forcing her! She slumps in kylos lap breathless crying her face buried in his throat. As he weirdly soothes her “it’s okay sweet girl it’s okay” he soothes tenderly which frightens her more. 

He lets her up after and smirks licking her juices off his fingers. “Next time be nice to daddy!” With that he walks upstairs to her mother.

Rey goes to the bathroom first and vomits and then to bed in shame she cries she could tell her mother what that man has done but fact is he’s never even touched her like that before why suddenly now! And her mom would never believe her! She was always closer to her father then her mother Kira anyway. Her new school would start maybe what kylo did was a one time thing. 

She decided she would go to her new school and make some friends maybe even a boyfriend. That way kylo would never touch her again and just stick to her mother! 

NOTES

KYLOS THOUGHTS WILL BE NEXT 

DONT LIKE DONT READ 

REMINDER THIS IS A DARK FIC!

ALSO REY IS UNDERAGE

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE THIS 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylos thoughts how he’s obsessed with rey

Rey at 14

Kylo was tired he had been driving everywhere especially after slitting the girls throat that gave him the ride that is after they fucked the slut wanted what every bitch wants just looking at him she also reminded him of his cunt of a mother who had more affairs then a Hollywood hooker! All these cunts did. The only good relative he had left was his crazy military uncle. Who was off in Ireland isolated. He would go and stay with him as a kid often.

Not to mention his daddy who was a drunk and womanizer as well. In fact his parents were his first kills when he turned nineteen. He sliced both of them up and burned the house with them in it and walked away. He smiles at the memory it’s not like they cared for him anyway. Han and Liea solo famous forgotten actors. 

After he killed at least three woman and took some of their cash. He light a cigarette when he saw her she was walking with a woman probably her mother. A young girl with nutbrown hair and golden tanned smooth perfect skin she was in shorts and a t shirt. She had little buds of. Breast but for once she was pure he was instantly drawn to her. 

She looked at her mother frowning her arms crossed they looked to be arguing. Until the girl huffed and went inside the therapy office. He glanced enough to see her eyes a beautiful bright hazel color. He knew then this girl was his he had to find out who she was.

For weeks he followed her staying in that town they lived at. He had seen the girl left alone at her house he purposely broke into the house next door. No one lived there anyway and it was abandoned. To keep tabs on his girl. He found out her name was reylisse Smith. Her mother Kira smith and her father Tom Smith who died when the girl turned eleven of cancer.

Reylisse pretty he thought as he watched her watch tv. Rey she was heard called often for short. He smiled as in rey of light. 

He needed a woman he spent nights in that house thinking of rey and how his cock would split her into no he thought she was to young no! So he picked up a hooker at the corner club brought her to a cheap hotel and fucked her into the bed, had her screaming in pleasure then stabbed her to death and left. Made sure there was enough drugs to make it look like a drug dealer killed her. 

He watched her bitch of a mother bring men home and fuck them while his rey hears he sees her roll her eyes and put headphones on while listening to her music. He thought about killing the mother Kira she’s a slut anyway and taking rey. But no at least not right now! Besides Kira wasn’t really awful to the girl he guessed but he still ached to get rid of the mother and claim his rey!

Rey at 15 when kylo meets Kira!

He sat at the restaurant and watched them come in her mother brightly smiling he had to admit rey got a lot of her looks from her mother Kira was pretty. But he felt she was in the way. He looked at rey he smiles his rey she belongs to him. After rey leaves walking towards the school.

He goes to leave so he can follow his sweet girl. When he accidentally runs into her mother. The woman laughs saying sorry. He just smiles and says no problem. Not long after that fateful day. Her mother asks him out. That’s when kylo decides this will be a way to get closer to his goal which was take his sweet girl. 

So he pursues the mother tells a sob story about his parents dying in an accidental fire and he already has a job as a teacher at the community college. One thing kylo had was a good way to faKe a teaching certificate without being caught plus his IQ was 190 and he was a hacker. Kira thinks she’s found the perfect replacement for her dead husband. He smiles an evil glint in his eyes.

He knows reylisse resents him. With her defiant comments and rudeness. Her mother told him “relax honey it’s just rey being a teenager I’m sure you remember what it was like.” She says that as she’s kissing him, he wishes they were reys soft pink lips. He wants badly to push Kira away. Maybe shove her off the bridge they were at while on their date. But he did not.

Instead he pretends sadness “yes Kira but I’ve always wanted a child.” Kira hugs him telling him rey will come around.

There was a few times he nearly broke and cried out rey when him and Kira had sex. He wanted her so much that he pictured her while fucking her mother. Soon he thought soon.

Later that night he asked Kira to marry him and she said yes hugging him. Kylo smiled his rey would soon be his! 

Later rey finds out there is yelling then a SLAP! Anger fills him as he sees Kira slap his sweet girl. “I’m happy with him rey and he likes you now give him a chance before I just send you to boarding school and wash my hands of you!” Tears are in reys eyes. She bows her head “okay momma.” 

Later they are married with rey looking on with resentment and dislike and to his utter joy desire. Rey had been looking at him at his body ever since he meant her finally face to face. My my my he thought little rey wants daddy. He smirked. 

She felt like heaven in his arms. When they danced and when she basically slapped him with the age difference between him and her mother with fiery shrewdness and walked away he wanted to drag her back to the private room spank her and then fuck her within an inch of her life. But he refrained he would wait.

Rey At 16

He and Kira had been married a year now and her job brought her to California also the high school needed a teacher. Ben smiled he would be even closer to rey. 

He could never forget how he was the one that gave her. Her first pleasure. He wanted to fuck her right there on that couch but Kira was waiting so it would have to wait.

At least for now he had a taste of her. He smiled while in the bathroom as he still smelled her on his fingers. Later he came out to a skippy bra and panties clad Kira he almost shuttered in distaste her body was lovely but he could tell Kira had a boob job and tucks here and there. Over the years likely paid by the many men before him not to mention the woman took to the drink! In fact the bitch was already drunk and horny he thought In distaste he despised her! Wanted to put a knife through her throat! Watch Kira bleed!

He had reys tight little pussy and natural beauty unlike her mother to think about as he had sex with her mother that night. That was the only way kylo to bring himself to touch his wife! 

Later she turned on her side and him on his. Lord he needed to get rid of this woman soon.

NOTES

KYLO IS REALLY OBSESSED AND HES A KILLER!

THIS IS DARK! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers her daddy! Has a new job at her school but she meets the cute finn that immediately has a crush on her and jock Poe Dameron who is Paige’s boyfriend  
What will kylo do 😈

A week later

Her mother was leaving saying goodbye after giving kylo a kiss for work. Her mother was a bank teller. After they ate breakfast “kylo will carry you to school rey.” Her mother said. Rey looked at kylo her eyes wide she remembered last week “umm mom can’t you take me.” Her mother takes her shoulder “no reylisse kylos new teaching position is at your school.” Her mouth drops open in shock. 

Shit rey thought great! Kylo smirks as her moms back was turned “mums the word rey” he whispered looking at her lips. She swallowed and stepped away from him. Her traitorous body humming for him tempting her to grab him slam him against the nearest wall and kiss him! Then let him strip her bare and stick his fingers inside her again while she’s calling him daddy! What kylo had done how he had forced himself on her only increased her hate plus the dreams as well and unwanted attraction! So rey immediately denies it and him.

He smiles then as soon as her mother leaves. “I know what your thinking little rey!” She looks at him her eyes wide “I...I don’t know what your talking about! I’m not thinking anything!” He walks close suddenly pins her against the kitchen counter with his body. Leans close “you are thinking about last week about my fingers in you sweet girl” he leans closer his lips centimeters from hers “do you want daddy to put his fingers inside you again rey.”

She swallows eyes wide he smells so good he looks at her lips and smirks “no I d...don’t!” She breaths out the lie “Hmmph liar!” He says then his lips slam on hers and she pushes at his shoulders trying to dislodge him but he’s to big his tongue enters it feels strange yet good, he pulls her closer rey goes soft letting him kiss her then he pulls away. Stepping away. Rey is breathing fast she slows her breathing down to control herself and her bodies reaction! Why must he make her suffer she thinks.

Rey steps as far away from him as possible looking down. As her mother breezes in “forgot my phone.” She laughs up at kylo like she does not even notice rey. She kisses him goodbye again. He lets Kira kiss him. Rey keeps looking down so she doesn’t see him wipe his mouth after Kira’s kiss.

“Come on reylisse lets go.” Kylo says. Rey goes with him and they get to the school. She is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and t shirt but the out fit emphasizes her lithe figure. Her mother bought the out fit for her because rey saw it her mom was in a good mood that day as well. Also for once she was not drunk, before that rey had to beg to money to buy her own clothes. This actually was a first new out fit.

Guys are looking at her like new candy. Rey is nervous. She chances a look over at her stepfather and he looks ferocious if looks could kill those boys would be dead. He walks with rey and tells her “if any of those boys do anything to you reylisse come straight to me got it!” He says with menace reys eyes widen kylo scares her. Of course he always has but this it’s almost like he’s more a boyfriend then a stepfather and that made chills run down her spine especially since he had a arm possessively around her waste.

Much later she was relieved to find Rose. With a cute dark skinned guy “hi rey” Rose said cheerfully. Rey smiled feeling safe and relieved also very relieved that her stepfather was not her teacher. He was the senior English teacher. “Rey this is finn trooper.” Finn smiled wide and friendly “hi rey nice to meet you we can show you around here.” Rey smiles back okay. Finn was cute she thought.

They even saved her seats at lunch. She saw kylo. He was looking at her with an darker look then looked at finn setting beside her. Rey looked quickly away. Tried to ignore those eyes penetrating her. Finn later smiled as rey excelled in her classes. “Wow rey your smart as well as pretty.” Then he bites his lip and looks down “umm rey a bunch of us are meeting at this place called the point would you like to go with me and some other friends.” Rey grins “yeah sure” she says. This could be her first boyfriend she thinks. Also kylo cannot stop her! 

Hes sweet and will put all those thoughts of her stepfather out of her head.

Much later she’s on her way to the bathroom when kylo grabs her hand and takes her to the mans bathroom he pulls her roughly in a stall! “What’s this i here about the point little rey!” He says his teeth clenched. She puts her chin up thinking how had he heard “I was invited by this nice boy and I said yes! Now let me go!” He slams her against the stall and slams his lips on hers. She bites him hard bringing blood then struggles “stop it you sick twisted bastard my mom might be infatuated with you but I hate you!” She says cruelly.

“Ohhh daddy going to punish you my girl!” He sets on the toilet seat bends her over his lap pulls down her panties and spanks her hard. She bites her lip to keep from screaming then moaning because again he’s making her wet. Then he pulls her up and rubs her up and down his hard aroused dick while kissing her making her whimper with lust and kisses tears away until she cums in her panties and all over his lap. Rey slumps breathing fast not able to help herself damn him! 

“Go on out rey!” He breathes. As he lets her go.

Rey walks out and runs as fast as she can where no one can see her cry. She hates him, she wants him. She feels confused and ashamed.

Rey asks her mother about the point that night. “Oh rey I’m glad you made friends of course you can go. Her mom says with a drink in her hand not really caring. Also slurring her words. “Besides me and kylo want some alone time” her mother says. 

Rey glances at him he looks at her his face impassive as if he forgot what he did to her in the bathroom stall the bastard but she felt just as guilty because she.....enjoyed it! Just like she enjoyed his finger inside her pussy. She hated him!

Before that fantasies of him with his face between her legs while he licks her pussy. She’s watched enough porn secretly to know most women enjoy that not to mention wanting him to actually fuck her.

Then finn pops in her head his sweet smile and handsome looks. Yes finn is what she needs.

Rey later gets dressed in some skinny jeans and a sparkly spaghetti strap tank. She put her hair up in a ponytail and a little make up on. She smiles satisfied. In the mirror. New friends to make her forget kylo and her drunk of a mother! She thinks. Are at least to tolerate them until she graduates.

Then she went downstairs ignoring kylo saying bye to her mother as her ride got there. It was finn and rose plus football player Poe Dameron and Paige. “Hi guys.” She says. Finn whistles and says “wow rey you look pretty.” She smiles back blushing thanks. And gets in beside him as they head out. 

NOTES 

MIGHT CHANGE UP MY SYMPOSIS SINCE MY STORY IS GOING A DIFFERENT DIRECTION 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira reys mother dies

It was time for Kira to die as far as he was concerned. They argued earlier about letting rey go to that place the point! Kira just let her go. He knew what the point was a place where those fools partied and smoked weed and drank. He remembered his parents would go to parties like that leaving him with the nanny when he was little. By the time the night usually ended the boys would get laid. The thought of any of those boys touching his girl he wanted to kill them and he would! Rey was his her innocence and light was his no one would have her but him!

It was time to take her and leave but first kill her mother! It was clear the reason Kira wanted rey out was because she wanted sex. Also the bitch was drunk again. Of course he does not have to kill the bitch he just wants too. Likely it’s the reason the slut married him! The bitch didn’t give a shit about her daughter most of the time they didn’t even associate are stay in the same room. 

It was to his advantage though because rey couldn’t tell Kira about them! She has tried but it never worked because she knows her mother would never believe her. Especially since he kept his hands off of her until a week ago. “Kylo darling come up with me to our room” Kira said seductively. More like what she thought was seductive it was more like slurred words. “I’m so glad reylisse has made friends it will keep her busy while you make me scream with pleasure!” She said wickedly. Not actually caring about rey.

Kylo smiles back hiding a needle behind his back! “Yes sweetie” Then he draws her to him and kisses her as he is kissing her he pulls out the needle and sticks it in her neck! Then pulls out. “Darling wha...” Kira’s eyes go wide! With shock and she backs away slowly falling to the floor. “You know I thought of killing you before we meant when rey was fourteen that’s when I first saw her so innocent and untarnished naturally beautiful! I wanted her then but she was sooo....young!” 

Kiras eyes went even wider with betrayal and fear! As she backed away breathing fast he knew her heart was speeding up and then she grasped her chest in pain. “What I injected you with Kira my darling....wife is a untraceable poison that induces a heart attack! You will die in about....” He pursed his lips and checked his watch. “About ten minutes!” He smiled evilly. “You cannot have my daughter.” She wheezes. 

He looks at her calmly “why you never really cared you were going to send her away while you whored around!” He spit cruelly! She dropped on the floor. “You insane bbbastard! She is only a ccccchild!” He leans close and smiles no light in those almost black eyes. “Yes and she’s mine she was mine the minute I saw her you witch!” He said with hatred!

Tears started in Kira’s eyes when she realized this man never loved her he used her to pray on her daughter!

”I also thought of killing you when we meant as well by cutting up that fake face and slitting your throat Kira!” He said walking around the bed where she lay dying. “But I couldn’t have gotten close to reylisse then if I had!” 

“I hated it when you touched me! I pictured rey every time we fucked!” After he said that Kira smith was dead and kylo was gone to follow rey and her new friends to the point! Where he would take care of them and take rey! 

NOTES

WELL KIRA IS DEAD NOW KYLO IS GOING TO GET HIS GIRL

COMMENT KUDOS AND BOOKMARK GUYS 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point and party  
Warning drugs and underage drinking plus finn gets a little handsy and it’s not wanted by rey he’s not who she thought he was.  
Surprise at end of chapter guys

Rey was smiling and happy in this town before when her and her mom lived in the town before California she had a few friends at school but only at school and mainly it was because she was smart and they could cheat off of her. Poe brought the booze and weed. And finn brought her a beer with a smile. It was a first for her. So she tried it thinking it would make her look cool.

She drank her beer while laughing at Rose's antics while finn had his arm around her. She found she quite liked that arm around her shoulders. Finn was sweet and handsome yes he would be her first boyfriend. She decided.

She smiles looking at him. He grins back. Then does something unexpected he lightly kisses her. It’s nothing like kylos who makes her want him to fuck her into the floorboards. It’s sweet and kind exactly what she needs. She decides she likes the kiss.

They smoke weed another first for her. She coughs at first everyone laughs including bazine. Who went on and on about how hot her step dad and apparently Paige’s and hers teacher was much to reys annoyance. Paige is on Poe’s lap laughing while he kisses her neck. Much later they get up and go off.

Rose giggles “I know what they will be up too.” She says while she’s with her boyfriend Alex. Then they start making out. Alex she met at school as well through Rose he seemed really nice completely devoted to rose. 

Paige and Poe laugh as they stop in the field and then start making out with poe drawing Paige in his lap. That’s when kylo shows up all in black grabs Paige by her hair and pulls her head back her eyes widen in fear as she gets off of poe and Poe says “hey man hold up!” Thats when kylo smiles and puts his knife through Poe’s chest. Poe’s eyes widen and he drops dead. “Now I ask this where is rey Paige!” She screams and kylo signs and slits her throat. Paige drops holding her throat eyes wide! “You made it harder for yourself by screaming Paige!” Kylos says smiling as he watches her die! 

Rey was having a great time with Finn they talked of this and that. Then finn kissed her again deeper this time. She broke away and smiles it was nice not rough and like he was wanting to devour her like kylo. Then he dove in again. His tongue entering until he was on top of her that’s when rey laughed. “Alright finn that’s enough.” 

“Come on rey” he says then kisses her and moves into her. Rey starts to feel finn hard against her. She doesn’t like it. “Finn finn Stop it!” That when he force kisses her and try’s to take off her top. She pushes him away and slaps him hard “I said no! Finn I meant it!” He wasn’t what she thought. First boyfriend hah she thought as she walked away.

Finn stomps off angry muttering “fucking tease!” Thats when kylo shows up finn looks at him “who the hell are you” He asks. Not recognizing kylo as mr ren.

Kylo saw the whole thing he knew he would kill finn for touching his sweet girl!

“I’m kylo and you touched my girl!” Finn just stared finally recognizing reys stepfather “so what I heard your wife was a skank thought her daughter would be easy turned out she was a tease!” Finn smirked trying to get past him when kylo stopped him. “What! Wanna fight fucker! finn said snidely. That’s when kylo drew out his knife and stuck threw Finns eye pulled it out then slit his throat. Finn falls dead instantly. 

Then bazine netal stumbles across finn dead screaming kylo stalks towards her and stabs her in the head she falls dead instantly. He pulls out the knife and washes it.

Rey come back upset wanting to talk to rose. She actually thought finn was sweet he acted sweet but it was an act he turned out just another Douchebag like that one guy her mother went out with before kylo!

Rose was the only one who seemed actually nice. That’s when she tripped over something and saw poe and Paige dead when she looked down she.....screamed. She ran then saw Finns body she fell backing up screaming. Then saw bazine dead too!

She went to find rose but found her laughing still. And....apparently her boyfriend looked at rey with an evil smile he had heroine! Shooting rose up with it drugging her. Rose was to gone to realize what was happening!

She screamed and ran. She didn’t have a license but a permit she still knew how to drive. So she headed home. Crying scared all the way.

Alex called kylo. With Rose’s head in his lap. She was high. He had pumped her with enough drugs for his rose to not know what is goin on! He smirked. Alex was kylos partner he looked young enough to pass for a high school kid and he has been after his Rose for a while now his real name armitage hux. “She’s on her way back to that house.”

He says with a smile. “Good Paige tico and her insufferable boyfriend is out of the way hux you can take your Rose.” Hux looked down at rose stroking her long black hair smiling finally he thought. 

Kylo hangs up with a smile as he drives following his rey. 

NOTES HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THAT TWIST 

COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds her mother dead and runs into kylo killer

She gets home and runs inside. “Mom! She says “mom!” Then she runs upstairs to find her mother on the bed in a sexy nightgown her eyes open lifeless. Rey cries tears running down her cheeks. She pulls out her phone and calls an ambulance. Ten minutes later they get there taking her mother on a stretcher pulling a sheet over her. The paramedics tell her “it looks like she died of heart attack.” 

Rey closes her eyes and sobs she knows kylo is responsible for this her mother never ever had heart issues. She goes back into the house and locks everything the doors closes the windows when she finally hears kylo. Later that night. As she hides in a closet. Scared because an hour before she looked up information on her phone. 

She found out three women were murdered around the time kylo was in the town her and her mother lived in before moving here, that wasn’t a coincidence also she believed he killed her mother somehow and her new friends but why she wondered what!

Did he want to kill her as well then she remembered all the one time while in the new place they moved too. Kylo made her orgasm. He forced the orgasm on her. The bastard he was sick and crazy she had warned her mother damn it! 

He was a psycho sick and twisted! She was shaking and scared. As she heard him. “Reylisse sweetheart where are you I sadly heard about your mother come out and let’s talk my sweet girl.” He says no true remorse or sadness in his voice.

“I’ve been after you ever since I first saw you pure, untouched, innocent, and mine!” he said that made her almost make a sound her hand went quickly over her mouth. Suddenly the closet was opened and he looked at her smiling his eyes bright with adoration that made her feel weird. And her heart clench in fear and dread. 

“There you are sweet girl.” She screamed and kicked him in the shin and ran out quickly from him. “Naughty girl daddy will have to punish you” he said as he stalked towards her. “Stay away from me! She yells. “Your a murdering psychopath you fuck!” She screams as she runs down the stairs. Towards the door! The neighbors next door should be home she thought. 

“I know you killed my mother!” She yells frightened and angry. “I know you killed finn and the rest!” She spit! “I hate you! I’ve hated you when you wiggled your pathetic self in my mother and mines life get away from me kylo!” She yells backing away frantically looking around trying to find something anything to hit him with.

Kylo just says calmly “you think that slut of a mother of yours loved you rey!” Tears start rey looks at him. “I knew you before we meant darling girl followed you and your mother saw her bring in men after men ignoring you that cunt never cared about you! Only herself I did you a favor rey by killing her!” He told her his teeth bared angry. 

Rey was crying she runs to the kitchen to grab a kitchen knife. 

“Your a killer! My new f....friends your crazy!” She yells. As kylo advances and she backs away he reaches for her and she slashes his arm and runs towards the door until she feels his body crashing against hers. 

He Turns her around kisses her hard she fights him. Crying in fear he moans as he kisses her licking up her tears. “Stop please get away from me.” She sobs. “Never rey you’re mine!”

Then he picks her up and carries her to her room where he throws her on her bed. She gets up “murderer!” She says. As she tries to get up kylo pins her down with his body and kisses her punishingly biting her lip. 

Then he raises her shirt as he kisses down her neck. Rey is determined to stay still “get off of me!” She yells. He pulls up her bra his mouth on her little breast he bites hard on her nipple she squeals in pain. “No rey I will never let you go!” Thats when he sucks and tongues her nipples until she’s writhing and helplessly moaning no she thinks as she feels desire begin within her at kylos assault! Then he goes further kissing her belly then unbuttoning her skinny jeans pulling them off her. Right along with her shirt “I knew my little rey was beautiful.” He says huskily as he puts his face between her legs his tongue on her clit. Rey moans “no!” She sobs then Ben gets off of her long enough to quickly take his clothes off then he’s back on her again kissing everywhere. His face back between her thighs as he inhales her sweet scent “you want daddy to eat this pussy sweet girl.” 

Rey couldn’t help it she was so revved up “yes daddy please eat my pussy!” She says without meaning to. He smiles wickedly and puts his mouth on her clit sucking it until rey wriths and screams out her orgasm then he eats her out until she cums on his face. 

Kylo raises up and his fingers go on her clit until rey climax’s again “oh god daddy! P...please!” She begs. His finger goes inside her then he adds another to ready her rey rides his fingers until she orgasms once again. That’s when kylo raises up and slams inside her tight wet little pussy rey only feels a little pain then kylo pushes inside her roughly “yes he says sweet girl likes daddy to fuck Her doesn’t she.” 

Rey moans “yes daddy I like you fucking me.” As he fucks her into her bed and cums inside her. Breathing fast and sated kylo clasps on her. As Rey lays there realizing she let her stepfather fuck her and take her virginity and he’s a killer as well. She cries but kylo weirdly says soothing things as he holds her.

As of now she had no one but him and he didn’t kill her. Instead he fucked her two more times into her bed that night as if he wasn’t able to get enough of her until he exhausted himself and her pounding endlessly inside her pussy making her scream in pleasure. 

So they packed things up and left California the next day “I love you rey you are mine.” Kylo said as he held her later on in a motel room. After he fucked her raw from behind making her scream in delight and ecstasy. Then he was later pulling her on top of him showing her how to ride him. She rode him slow at first then fast and hard until her little breast bounced up and down and she comed all over his cock. She clasped exhausted on him as she rolled off of him and fell asleep.

Rey knew even if she tried to escape she would never get away from him. Not to mention she’s not able to resist him when he fucks her so well. 

Rey 19

Rey walks in on kylo and the twins she smiles. Looking upon them on his chest asleep. Ever since she was 16 kylo stopped killing it was like she kept the monster at bay. Plus she realized she loved him when he married her selfish mother she just didn’t know it. Not to mention she was put on birth control not long after they had sex in the motel room. 

She got off of them after she graduated from an online highschool and not long after that become pregnant with the twins Brianna and Beth. They were a year old now and she recently turned nineteen. 

They lived in a cabin off in the woods. Life was tranquil plus she figured it was better for kylo. He awoke and smiled at her she picks up one of the twins and places one in her bassinet while kylo places the other one.

Then he walks towards her picks her up rey smiles and kisses him nibbling on his lips. “Do you want daddy to fuck you sweet girl.” 

Rey grins “yes daddy.” Kylo grins and takes her to the bedroom.

The end

NOTES 

MY DARK FICS HAVE REYLO ENDINGS SO HEA PEOPLE

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS

KUDOS BOOKMARK AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED 


End file.
